Capacitors generally include a dielectric layer sandwiched between electrodes. Thin film capacitors are generally formed over a substrate, e.g., by depositing electrodes and a dielectric as layers on or over the substrate. The substrate may include an insulating material, such as a semiconductor material, and/or a ceramic material. Thin film capacitors may provide advantages relative to other types of capacitors with respect to size and/or utilization of a space within electronic devices, such as implantable medical devices.